


Something About Katie

by Yuki_Sakura1504



Series: Something About Katie [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Sakura1504/pseuds/Yuki_Sakura1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Marik and Malik live together, but there's no real relationship between them...however this will change when Malik meets Katie...a girl he may genuinely care for, but how exactly?</p>
<p>Rated M for later chapters, some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D Not my best work but when it's completed it'll be better ^_^
> 
> I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters...this is purely for entertainment, characters may be ooc but hey, it's fanfiction...if they can't be occ here then where can they be :P
> 
> Previously posted on Fanfiction.Net but now here!
> 
> Marik is Malik Ishtar and Malik is Yami Marik...just to be clear

Malik groaned into the phone and brushed a hand through his hair "Bakura come on-"

"I can't come out tonight, Ryou's sick."

"You say that like you care about the little-"

"Malik, come on, he's so weak he'd probably die if I left him alone. What would you do if Marik collapsed in front of you"

Malik laughed dully "Seriously? I'd probably step over him"

Bakura laughed "Wow, and everyone says I'm harsh to my Hikari"

Malik sighed "Okay so maybe I'd give him a shake to bring him to his senses...look I don't know Bakura. Marik and I...I don't know"

An awkward pause stretched out between the two "You realise he's your other half right Malik?"

"What does that matter...anyway, I'll let you go take care of your precious Hikari...I'm going to go to Jazz"

A cough came from the other end of the line "I'm sorry what? Firstly he isn't 'precious' to me. And secondly, you hate Jazz. We hate Jazz. Why the hell are you going there?"

"I want to try something different"

"Malik don't-"

He hung up with a groan. Being alone on a night out made it harder to find a girl. You had to find one that was alone like you, and when did that ever happen. Malik sighed and put on his jacket, turning to yell up the stairs "MARIK...MARIK I'M LEAVING"

No answer, hardly surprising. Malik really didn't know why Bakura was picking at his relationship with his Hikari...well the point is they didn't have a relationship. And that worked for the both of them. Marik cooked and cleaned and hung out with Ryou and Yugi where Malik did nothing but go out with Bakura, get drunk and sleep with girls. Yeah it was a good life.

…

…

As soon as he walked into Jazz Bakura remembered why the place annoyed him. It was hardly even a club, for starters you could actually hear yourself think which was never a good thing. Especially for him. But if he got drunk enough he could probably drown himself out. Resisting the urge to turn around and walk straight back out of there, he sat at the bar and ordered a shot of something to get him started, and took a proper look at his surroundings.

Almost instantly his eyes were drawn to a small figure in the middle of the dance floor. She wasn't normally someone he's be interested in...she was wearing a little black dress that hardly revealed anything, however it clung to her hips in such a way that Malik had to stop himself from licking his lips in want. Bright lights reflected off of soft brown hair that flowed to her back. A small innocent looking smile showed that she was having a good time, and the way she moved between people showed that she was alone. Good.

"She isn't an easy nut to crack that one"

Malik looked at the bartender who was watching him with a smirk and winked "Luckily I'm experienced in breaking the tough ones"

The bartender laughed and just moved down to keep serving. Malik wasn't discouraged and kept watching the girl. This was unusual for him, he knew that. He let girls come to him, he didn't aim for them. If Bakura were here right now he'd be getting an earful of maniacal laughter. This girl...there was something different about her. As he watched her it seemed she got bored of those dancing around her and came towards the bar, smiling at the bartender...clearly she was a regular.

Malik got up and walked over, it was time to make his move. He leant against the bar next to where she was sat and gave her his best smile "Can I get you a drink?"

"I already have one thanks"

"Well when you're done with that one-"

"No thank you this'll be it for me"

"I'll join you then"

Malik sat next to her and ordered another drink, not missing the sigh she let out. As he drank he took a proper look at her, her eyes were hidden beneath a long fringe, but a glimpse of them let him know they were a soft colour. They were gentle. They were beautiful. And they were blatantly avoiding his. Amusing. "What's your name"

Another sigh from her "Does it matter?"

"I want to know"

"...Katie..."

"Want to dance?"

"Not really"

"You looked like you like to dance"

Apparently he was getting on her nerves now, as she looked up at him "Why don't you just try someone else?"

Malik almost faltered when the girls eyes met his. Almost. He quickly recovered and regained his grin "You're interesting"

This made her laugh, somewhat bitterly "What do you know about me"

Nothing. He knew nothing about her, all he knew was that for some reason he really wanted to touch her. Just keep her talking, Malik thought to himself, she'll cave eventually they always do.

"Well the fact you're so desperate to get rid of me is highly amusing"

"Like it's never happened before"

Malik smirked and reached and lifted her face up to look into those eyes again "Never with such venom"

And it was with equal venom that his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me"

Malik laughed shaking his stinging hand "Well that's no fun"

Katie looked as if she was counting to ten in her head in order to keep herself calm. Amusing. She looked at him with serious eyes, "You're interested because I'm saying no? Well what if I said yes would you go away then"

"You really want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Yes."

Wow. She really wasn't kidding, "Now I'm even more interested"

"For gods sake Malik-"

Aha. "I'm pretty sure I haven't told you my name Pretty"

A smirk spread on her face "You think people don't talk about your type?"

This was getting into uncomfortable territory now...Malik wasn't pleased to find that that bartender was watching with obvious amusement. Thankfully it seemed to annoy Katie just as much and a glare from her sent the man on his way.

"My type?"

"You know what I mean. You're the type of guy who comes out more often than not, each time looking for a new girl to spend the night with"

"You think that's what I'm like?"

She laughed "I know that that's what you're like"

Ouch.

Malik shrugged in response "Then I won't pretend to be a nice guy. Dance with me"

Katie laughed shaking her head "You think that'll work? No. I don't want to"

Malik reached out and gently but firmly gripped her arm before she tried to leave, she glared at this contact but Malik cut her off before she voiced her complaint "I didn't ask if you did, I'm telling you to dance with me"

Her speechless look was cute "Telling me?"

"Exactly Pretty, your opinion doesn't matter. Come on, just once"

Katie paused, seriously considering this. "Just once. So you'll leave me alone if I do?" Ra she really was desperate to get away from him.

"Maybe. It's a risk you're going to have to take"

Another pause. Damn she was a hard one to crack, Malik could almost hear the bartender laughing behind his back. But whatever, it seemed to work as Katie ran a hand through her hair and turned to walk onto the dance floor. Malik followed grinning. Gotcha.

…

Or not.

…

The next night Malik returned to Jazz. He managed to get a quick dance out of Katie last night, but before he even started to make a move on her as she pulled some sort of disappearing act on him. Seriously, one minute she was dancing around in front of him the next he saw her walking out of the door.

That wasn't happening this time.

Malik scanned the room and was annoyed to find her standing by the bar with a mans' arm around her. As he got closer he saw a familiar look of annoyance on her face, ahh so he was another unwanted suitor...he could earn some points here. Malik strolled over and removed the strangers arm and replaced it with his own, deciding not to waste the opportunity and let his fingers graze her bare shoulder. Soft. Malik grinned at the shudder this caused and turned to the opposition "Is this man bothering you Pretty?" The murderous glare he received from the guy only made him laugh, this idiot posed no threat of him "You with him Katie?"

It was obvious that Katie was holding her tongue...but she managed to say "...I'm with him..."

Malik grinned, and made a show of pulling her closer and watched as the guy walked away, he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

"You can let go now"

"But I'm with you...you said so yourself" Katie groaned and pulled away, once again refusing to make eye contact "You know why I said that to get Chris to go away-"

Malik frowned at the use of the mans first name "You know him?"

Katie seemed determined to stick to her no eye contact rule, but her annoyance at this question came through in the coldness of her voice "It's no business of yours whether I know a guy or not. Understood?"

It was a special person who had the ability to silence Malik, and she had managed it without even really trying but he never stayed silent for long. He recovered from his anger and plastered on a smirk he knew would piss her off "You left very quickly last night"

Yeah, he pissed her off, she flicked her hair and glanced over her shoulder obviously hoping to come across nonchalant "I danced, there was no time specification set. And after I danced with you, you were meant to leave me alone"

Malik shrugged and leant against the bar, "I said I might, and that it was a risk you were going to have to take. I decided that I didn't feel like leaving you alone"

It was then Katie looked him in the eyes, god they were beautiful, she stood directly in front of him, arms folded "Look Malik, I do not want to have anything to do with you. I'm not going to be your friend, I'm not going to date you and I'm not going to sleep with you. What's it going to take to make you realise that"

Hearing it spelt out like that changed nothing, he wanted her "Dance with me-"

"We tried that yesterday"

"And it was going quite well until you ran away"

Katie sight and folded her arms, muttering under her breath "Great idea Ryou 'give it to him straight and it'll be simple' yeah right." She obviously hadn't meant for Malik to hear, but he caught the name, "Ryou? You know Ryou?" Understanding washed over him "Ah so that's how you know so much about me and my...habits. Pray tell, what else has darling Ryou been saying about me"

"You don't really want to know that." Malik laughed at her devious smile, "Pretty, I don't really care...at least through him I have a way to you"

This earned him yet another glare "Are you going to turn stalker now?"

"If that's what it takes"

Oops, that really got her going.

"Look I am not interested. That's it, goodbye-"

Unfortunalty for her, he was as pissed off as she was. Malik grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was pressed her against the bar, she reacted quickly and held her arm up so he couldn't lean too close to her. Fuck why was she trying so hard. Malik grabbed her chin so that he could look into those unreadable eyes, "Look. I don't get turned down-"

"Well in this case you are! You're not even the kind of person who cares about whether they get rejected. You move on to someone else who's willing to give you what-"

"What if you make me not want to be that person any more" Katies gasp made Malik register what the hell he had just said. Fuck. That was so not what he was intending to say, this wasn't him, he didn't do this.

"Forget I said that"

Malik looked for something, anything in her eyes that would tell him that she didn't want to forget, that that lapse in thinking had meant something. But he only saw confusion. He sighed and let go of her, dropping his arms in defeat.

"Just...dance with me one more time...and you'll never have to see me again"

The few seconds of silence was agony.

"...okay..."

She wasn't going to run this time, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed her hands on his hips and brushed her hair back, for some reason she'd lost all her fight. He leant down and whispered in her ear "Just close your eyes...pretend it's someone you don't hate...and just move to the music"

Shockingly she obeyed and shut her eyes tight, and began to dance.

Ra did she know how to dance.

Making her close her eyes was the right decision, she just flowed with the music. And Malik danced with her, loving the way she moved against him. He wondered if she had any idea how attractive she truly was...

Okay. That was it. Malik couldn't take it any more, and seeing as she was quite determined never to have anything to do with him again, then he was going to make sure that he at least got one night with her. Working quickly, he guided her to a corner of the club whilst the music carried on. When he reached the back of the place he stopped and lifted her onto a table, as he tucked her hair behind her ears she opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly, "Please, don't-"

But that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Malik cut her off, crushing his lips on hers. To his surprise Katie melted into the kiss, it was like their lips fitted each others perfectly. She tasted as delicious as she looked. During the brief moment their lips parted Katie whispered "Fuck"

"That's not normally the reaction I get when I kiss a girl"

"Shut up"

And then she pulled him back for another kiss.

Getting lost in the moment Malik cupped her face and gently bit her lower lip, her gasp gave him the opportunity to map out her soft mouth with his tongue. He was going to imprint himself onto her, so that she wouldn't be able to stand not seeing him again. She had one hand on her shoulder whilst the other gripped his hair making him groan. His own hands slowly went around her waist and began to sneak up but before he could do anything Katie had jumped off the table and ran away.

Again.

…

…

Malik banged on the door to Bakuras' house desperately, when Bakura did eventually open the door he looked both confused and annoyed, "What the hell-"

Malik pushed past and went inside, "I need to talk to Ryou. Ryou...Ryou I need to talk to you...Bakura where's Ryou"

"He's on the phone what the fuck is with everyone being so desperate to talk to my Hikari today am I not good enough?"

Malik laughed harshly "Now is not the time for an inferiority complex"

Bakura glared at him "Like hell do I have an inferiority complex about the runt. What is with you, is this about that girl?"

"Yeah. Ryou knows her, RYOU" Ryou came in, running a hand through his white hair, brown eyes confused at the situation in front of him.

"Malik? What-" He was cut off as Malik grasped his shoulders desperately "I need to talk to you"

Ryou looked at Bakura "Would you mind um going in the kitchen and er getting him some coffee or something?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow "You expect me to-"

"Just do it would you" Bakura stared at him for a moment, Ryou gulped a little but it seemed Bakura decided to save his anger for later, turned and left.

"Wow Ryou I never knew you had a spine" Ryous soft gaze hardened as he looked at Malik, "Would you just tell me what you want?"

Malik sat down and look up at Ryou "You know Katie"

"..I do..."

"...I need you to tell me her number, where she lives, anything-" Ryou sighed and sat next to him "You know I'm not going to do that."

"Ryou-"

"Malik" Malik was shocked at the commanding tone Ryou suddenly possessed, it cut him off completely "She is not interested"

"She kissed me Ryou. She pulled me back and kissed me, she-"

"She was drunk. Stop acting like a lovestruck teenager and go back to acting the way you were before."

"But I-"

"You just think you like her more than you do because you can't have her."

Malik blinked at him in shock "Wow. You make this feeling seem so simple"

"Malik-" Ryou was cut off by a worrying sound coming from the kitchen, Malik took the opportunity to continue

"I don't feel like this for other people. So just give me some way to contact her so I can sort it out. Please?

Ryou sighed rubbing his temple, there was no easy way to do this, "Look Katie-" Ryou was cut off again as Bakura walked back in "Malik you know about that?"

Ryous' voice turned stern again "Bak-"

Malik looked up at Bakura confused "What do you mean?"

Bakura shrugged and shoved a suspicious looking mug of coffee into Maliks hand "Ryou and Mariks alter ego thing. It's the only way they get left alone when they go clubbing or anything"

Now wait a second "My Hikari doesn't go clubbing"

"Bakura would you shut-"

"Sure he does, just not as Marik"

Malik had enough of not understanding what the hell was going on any more. As if it wasn't bad enough that a bloody girl made him act like a bloody fool, now his best friend was spouting some crap about his other half as well as trying to poison him with the fucking coffee. He slammed down the mug, splattering it everywhere "Bakura what are you on about?"

It seemed Bakura was equally annoyed for multiple reasons "I'm on about the same thing you are! I'm on about Katie"

"But you're talking about Marik?!"

"They're the same fucking person"

Silence. Ryou groaned and cradled his head in his hands, Malik tried to process the words he had just heard...he looked up at Bakura for confirmation.

"What did you just say?"

"Marik is Katie"

Bakura laughed, hard.

...

The last line annoys me...I'll have to come back to that haha

Well there you go, first chapter, what do you think so far? Review please ^_^

Next chapter...Mariks viewpoint...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^_^ I present you with the second chapter, which contains Marik's point of view (sorry if it feels repetitive at all)
> 
> enjoy!

...

Marik could feel a pair of eyes on him as he danced. He smiled to himself, not to brag but there was always some interest in him, he didn't look that bad as a girl and he knew it. But getting attention wasn't why he did it. There were always problems when he, Ryou and Yugi came out together. Drunk girls would start fights, believing them to be hitting on their boyfriends. Guys would mock them for their cuteness, that or they'd be intoxicated enough to think they want to try having sex with guys. They gave up on going out for awhile after that...then one Halloween, Marik dressed as a girl, and discovered that that was his way to a get a normal night out. When he dressed as Katie, he was just a normal girl having fun. Despite being used to dealing with certain suitors by now there was something different about this gaze.

This gaze burned.

He moved between the people dancing around him to try and catch a glimpse of the one that was watching him. When he saw them he nearly froze in horror.

It was Malik.

Quickly, before their gaze could meet Marik turned and continued dancing. What the hell was he doing here? Marik decided to move over to the bar before Malik decided to get up and start dancing with him, he had no idea what he'd do if that happened. The bartender looked up with a smile as Marik approached.

"Hey, there's a new guy staring at you"

"I know."

"You know him?"

Marik bit his lip "Depends how you look at it..."

The man laughed knowingly "Oh I get it, he knows the other you...well watch out he's coming over" And then next thing Marik knew, there he was leant against the bar next to him, with a flirtatious grin plastered on his face.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

It was going to be a long night.

…

…

Marik sat at the kitchen table head in his hands. His evening had been taken up with Malik flirting with him, insistently flirting with him. He'd even danced with him. Marik groaned at the thought as he remembered the feeling of the grip on his chin, hands on his waist.

He and Malik didn't really have anything to do with each other, and Marik didn't really care. He wasn't like Yugi or Ryou who were literally the other half's of their Yamis. Malik was his darker side, Marik knew that, but they'd always been hidden from each other. So despite being together now, Marik didn't care whether Malik was around or not, he didn't know anything about him to miss him.

But this brief evening in his Yamis company had confused him. He'd finally seen a side of Malik, and it had affected him more than he was willing to acknowledge. A thud made him jump, speak of the devil...Malik was home. Slowly Marik made his way to the door and opened it to find Malik crouched on the ground still trying to get his key in the door.

"Oh...Hikari...you're still awake"

Marik helped him up and into the house "And you're drunk"

"I don't know why you sound surprised"

Marik laughed dully locking the door "Yeah I don't either. Wasn't Bakura supposed to be dealing with you tonight" Malik looked up from where he had sat and grinned "Being with me is that bad eh Hikari?"

Marik remained silent. Not wanting to say anything that could lead to even more of uncomfortable situation.

Malik sighed and got up slowly "He didn't come out. Busy looking after the runt-"  
"Ryou is sick?"

"That's what I hear...anyway I have something to talk to you about"

Marik froze.

"I met a girl"

Marik thought his heart would stop "That's about as surprising as you being drunk"

"And she wasn't interested in me"

He almost laughed "You sound so confused, it's not going to be the last time you get rejected-"

"She didn't reject me"

"You're here, alone."

"Right...well she won't reject me next time"

Marik glared at the drunken man who was still grinning at him. God that grin gave him an odd feeling in his stomach, "Next time? So...you're going to see her again"

"I'm going to go every night until she gives in. I want her Hikari and I will have her" and with that declaration Malik stumbled off to bed, leaving Marik utterly speechless.

…

…

Early the next morning, Marik was banging on the door to Bakuras house. He'd gotten up as early as possible as to not have to deal with the aftermath of his drunken Yami. He couldn't handle him talking about how he was going to 'have' Katie any more.

Marik dived past the annoyed Bakura as soon as he opened the door and quickly ran up to Ryous room, throwing the door open and slamming it closed "Help me"

The lump in the middle of the bed groaned in response, as it moved Marik realised Yugi was lying next to it.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are. I need help"

As Marik laid down on the opposite side of the bed Ryou groaned "You both realise I'm ill right"

"Well that's also why we're here...to check you're okay"

"I'd be a lot better if you'd go away!"

Marik laughed "People are so wrong in thinking you're the sweet innocent one"

"Fuck off"

Yugi grinned over at Marik "Bless him"

Marik returned the grin "So what's up with you?"

Ryou growled "Who cares"

"I think I want to tell Tristan, Joey and Tea about me and Yami. You know officially"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

Yugi bit his lip "What if they think I'm disgusting?"

Marik grinned nudging Ryou "Just point out that it's natural for Hikaris like us, even little Rabbit is lusting after his big strong-" he was unable to finish his sentence with Ryous hands around his throat. Yugi sighed in a way that showed he was used to this and pulled Ryou off of Marik "Don't tease him, Bakura's probably taught him how to use a knife. And you know that would apply to you as well, are you harbouring secret feelings for the psycho?"

Even Ryou began to pay attention when Marik didn't instantly scoff, "Marik? What happened?

"...Malik was at the club last night...he met Katie..."

"WHAT" Both yelled in unison. Ryou spoke up over Yugis laughter "Are you serious? What did you do?"

"I wasn't going to do anything but he came over and..."

Yugi began to laugh harder "Oh my god he tried to hit on you didn't he"

Marik groaned "Please shut up"

"Wait...he didn't realise it was you?" Marik looked at the concerned gazes of his friends and shook his head slowly "No. He didn't"

Both Yugi and Ryou were silenced by this, making the odd feeling in his stomach grow stronger. "It's weird right? I mean I only wear a wig and a dress it's not like...how could he not realise"

Silently Ryou put his arms around Marik and hugged him, stroking his hair like a cat whilst Yugi climbed over to the other side of Marik to offer the same comfort "He was drunk it doesn't matter"

"I don't know what to do. He wouldn't let me go away, I had to dance with him and I felt...things...so I ran. And he came home last night and actually spoke to me! But he spoke to me about how he was determined to have Katie. He's going to go back to Jazz every night until he sees her again"

This stunned them as much as it stunned him.

"Wait...he's that interested?"

"Apparently so...because I wasn't that seemed to intrigued him"

"But you are interested" Ryou and Marik stared at Yugi oddly when this was said, he returned the confused look "What? He said it himself, we all have feelings for our Yamis, it's the way we were made to be. It doesn't take a lot for those feelings to turn into something more"

Ryou cut in before Marik could reply "And because you aren't really friends and never see each other in a casual relationship, all those feelings hit you at once"

Marik laughed "You guys are both insane, just tell me what to do"

"Just...go back to the club. Break it off completely give it to him straight and go back to how you were, it'll be simple"

Yugi sing-songed "If that's what you want"

Marik threw a pillow at Yugis head "Shut up. But Ryou what if that doesn't work?"

"Well you're going to have to stop dressing up as Katie. She'll have to disappear"

Yugi sighed "That's a shame, I like her better than Marik"

Marik glared "Would I have to? I mean how else am I supposed to go out and have fun? I'm not going dressed as a guy again, remember last time?"

"The woman who wanted Ryou because he reminded her of her dead cat?"

Ryou groaned "We do not speak of her...I still see that crazed look in her eye when I sleep"

Marik laughed lightly "Exactly. But even if I do get rid of her...that doesn't solve the way I feel"

He froze as he felt two pairs of eyes stare at him in an accusing fashion, Ryou frowned in worry about this 'confession' as Yugi voiced his "I thought you didn't have any...Marik if you're beginning to feel something maybe you should-"

Marik shook his head and got up, "I'll go back to the club and cut it off. Thanks guys, sorry to wake you Ryou...are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's just one of my headaches"

"Good to hear, and Yugi, they're your friends. They won't care if you're with a man so long as you're happy. That's what friends are supposed to do, so don't worry about it"

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Marik, see you"

…

…

Marik sighed as he waited at the bar. The only reason he was here was so that he could cut Malik loose. Full stop. At least that's what he kept telling himself, but there was a feeling of anticipation ruining his determination.

"You all right babe?"

Marik looked over his shoulder to see Chris...someone he had once spent the night with...someone who was almost as persistent as Malik was "Hi Chris"

"You looking for some company tonight?" Arms wrapped around Mariks waist and a head leant close to his ear "Because you know I'm more than happy to provide that"

"You know I'm not interested"

"Is it because you're a guy? You know I don't care, you're so gorgeous I'll happily stick-"

Suddenly Chris was being pushed back and another pair of arms replaced his, Marik shuddered as a now familiar touch traced a pattern on his shoulder ""Is this man bothering you Pretty?"

Marik had to hold himself back from laughing at the pouting look of annoyance on Chris's face "You with him Katie?"

"...I'm with him..."

As Chris walked away Marik became fully aware that he was standing in Maliks embrace "You can let go now"

"But I'm with you...you said so yourself"

Marik groaned and pulled away ignoring the feeling of the loss of his arms "You know why I said that, to get Chris to go away-"

"So you know him?"

The possessive jealousy in his voice pissed Malik off, who the hell did he think he was "It's no business of yours whether I know a guy or not. Understood?"

The smirk this comment got him pissed him off even more "You left very quickly last night"

Marik spoke with what he hoped came across as nonchalance, "I danced, there was no time specification set. And after I danced with you, you were meant to leave me alone"

Malik shrugged and leant against the bar, "I said I might, and that it was a risk you were going to have to take. I decided that I didn't feel like leaving you alone"

Okay he couldn't take this any more "Look Malik, I do not want to have anything to do with you. I'm not going to be your friend, I'm not going to date you and I'm not going to sleep with you. What's it going to take to make you realise that"

"Dance with me-"

Marik hit the bar with his fist in frustration, how could he still be trying after that speech? "We tried that yesterday"

"And it was going quite well until you ran away"

Malik folded his arms and thought 'Great idea Ryou give it to him straight and it'll be simple yeah right' sarcastically.

"Ryou? You know Ryou?" Okay so maybe he said it out-loud rather than in his head.

"At least through him I have a way to you"

Marik glared at him "Are you going to turn stalker now?"

The serious look this recieved made his stomach twist "If that's what it takes"

Okay, enough was enough. He was trying to cut this short but Malik was making it near impossible, "Look I am not interested. That's it, goodbye-"

He wasn't even given a chance to finish his sentence, as Marik turned to go he was grabbed and shoved against the bar non to gently. Instinctively Marik held up his arm so Malik wouldn't be able to come too close. This precaution obviously didn't impress the man in front of him as Marik was forced to look into the dark intensity of Maliks eyes.

"Look. I don't get turned down-"

Stupid egotistical jerk, "Well in this case you are! You're not even the kind of person who cares about whether they get rejected. You move on to someone else who's willing to give you what-"

"What if you make me not want to be that person any more"

Marik gasped...what...the hell did he just say?

The look on Maliks face showed that he was thinking the exact same thing. Mariks mind was thinking at a insane speed. He didn't mean that, he couldn't mean that. Why would it matter if he did mean it. That wouldn't make a difference, it's not like he cares about Malik. He doesn't care right? Right?

This rapid thought process was interrupted by a quiet "Forget I said that"

Marik looked up into those dark eyes once more, they searched his for some kind of answer that Marik knew wasn't there. He had never been more confused and so he replied with a quiet "I will" despite knowing there was hardly any chance that he'd be able to forget about that.

Malik let go of his arm...if Marik didn't know any better he'd say that he looked like his heart was broken "Just...dance with me one more time...and you'll never have to see me again"

If only that were true.

"...okay..."

Marik tried to convince himself that one dance wouldn't hurt but felt his heart begin to beat faster as Maliks hand closed around his. He allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor. Malik made Marik place his hands on his hips and he shivered as hands traced up his arms and brushed his hair back. Another shudder ran up his spine as Malik leant down and whispered in his ear "Just close your eyes...pretend it's someone else, someone you don't hate...and just move to the music."

And that's what Marik did. He danced as if it was just another day with just another crowd of people. He tried to convince himself that the one touching him wasn't Malik, that his mind wasn't filled with Malik, that it wasn't Malik giving him these feelings. He just kept his eyes close and danced, and danced ignoring the fact that he didn't want it to end.

It was working until he felt hands around his waist. Slowly Marik opened his eyes as Malik tucked some hair behind his ear, and he realised that he was planning on kissing him. That couldn't happen, so he began to plead "Please, don't-"

But he was cut off as Malik kissed him anyway. Almost instantly Marik felt himself melt into the kiss, without even thinking about it. Malik pulled away briefly, allowing Marik to whisper "Fuck"

"That's not normally the reaction I get when I kiss a girl"

Marik groaned "Shut up" and pulled Malik back to him, he couldn't think any more so he just acted, and that meant kissing Malik so clearly he wasn't thinking at all. Marik gasped as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, it easily dominated his own not that Marik was putting up a fight any longer. He tried and failed to hold back a moan as his lower lip was gently bitten. He reached up and gripped a fistful of hair, absent-mindedly thinking how soft it was. But Marik was brought back to reality as hands were touching his bare skin.

He shoved Malik away and ran.

Again.

…

…

Patiently, he waited for someone to pick up the phone. Marik was in a park not daring to go home just yet. He kept repeating what had happened in his head and couldn't make any sense of it.

"Hello?"

"Put Ryou on the phone NOW Bakura"

He grumbled and then there was a pause before, "Marik? How did it go? Did he figure it out? Or did you manage to finish it?"

Marik groaned and rubbed a hand across his forehead, "I kissed him" He could almost hear Ryous brain process what he had just said, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well he kissed me. Then I kind of kissed him back. And I kissed him again. Then I ran away. And now I have no idea what to do-"

"Marik...you do like him don't you"

"...No...no I can't. It's just with the situation and well, him not knowing me. It was just different and I-"

"Um, Marik...he's here"

"Oh god...I told him I knew you-"

"WHY THE HELL-"

"I didn't mean to, it just came out...don't you dare tell him Katie is me!"

"Why would I do that? Look I've got to go he's yelling for me-" And Ryou was gone.

Marik hung up and sighed, felling totally and utterly screwed.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ^_^ and here is chapter three (final chapter) Will probably edit it in a few days as I've changed my mind about it :P
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Warning...there is a lemon sorry...

...

...

"Bakura, stop laughing and explain" His friends laughter was making him angrier if that was even possible, so he decided to tune it out and turned to Ryou instead, who was even paler than normal "Ryou. Is this true?"

Ryou paused, obviously trying to think of an excuse but realised the hopelessness and sighed brushing his hair back "Yes"

"Katie..."

"There is no Katie, it's Marik"

Bakura stopped laughing, instead turning to watch Maliks reaction as he processed the information he'd just been given. The silence was terrifying, even Bakura was getting edgy "Look, Malik-"

"I'm going to kill him"

Ryou jumped up at the same time as Malik "Listen to me-"

"Control the runt Bakura I don't want him warning my Hikari" Obediently Bakura lifted Ryou over his shoulder just as he had made a grab for the phone and watched as Malik stormed out of the house with a look that could kill.

Oh he would not want to be Marik right now.

…

…

Malik didn't know what he was thinking. He'd only just begun to figure out how he felt towards this Katie girl and now this girl was Marik? The Hikari he had no feelings for, not even friendship? Well that had changed now, the confused feelings inside of him were taking it upon themselves to transfer to Marik. The way Katie talked to him...Marik could do the same if they ever spoke. Her eyes were beautiful...they were his...he loved the way she felt in his arms, Marik would feel the same way. Malik couldn't control these thoughts or feelings, and he honestly had no idea how this confrontation was going to end.

But their relationship wasn't going to be the way it was.

…

…

Eventually Marik decided that it had to be safe enough to return to the house, Malik had probably staggered his way to bed by now so he'd be able to go to his room and avoid him for at least another few hours. If only a few hours would be enough to sort himself out. With a sigh, Marik walked into his room turning on the light. He was so tired from what had been going on he couldn't even be bothered to change out of his 'Katie' outfit. He stared at himself in the mirror, reaching out to touch his reflection.

He screamed out loud when he saw Malik leaning against the wall behind him.

Marik span around, and tried to catch his breath. Whether Malik found this amusing or not he couldn't tell, his expression was unreadable. There was only the sound of Mariks panicked breathing as neither said a word, until

"So...want to explain this to me?"

Malik waited for a reply but Marik was frozen.

"Being silent is not going to help you"

Run, run, RUN Marik thought in sheer panic, but as soon as he even slightly turned to leave Malik was suddenly there grabbing his arm and shoving him against the wall yelling in his face

"What did you think you were playing at?"

"Let go" Marik pushed against the arms pinning him to wall but they weren't relenting.

"I want an answer Hikari"

"I didn't do anything"

Malik scoffed at the protest and leant in close with a gaze that made Marik swallow nervously "You've made a fool out of me"

Marik rolled his eyes, "You made a fool out of yourself"

Malik glared down at him "Why is it my fault?"

"You're the one who wouldn't back off"

Again he leant in, this time with a smirk that caused a strange feeling within Mariks stomach, "You didn't seem to mind that badly"

Oh that smirk really got on his nerves, "Like hell I didn't, I kept telling you-"

"What the fuck did you think you were doing fucking about with me anyway"

Marik looked up in shock, the face he looked into was serious and angry. So much so, that he began to laugh hysterically. This only made Malik more angry, encouraging more hysteria. Eventually Malik punched the wall in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's too funny. You think I did this just to get at you? To play a prank? No, not even close"

"What the hell do you mean-"

"I've been going out as Katie for the better part of a year" Marik blurted it out, his laughter stopping completely as he near whispered "It had nothing to do with you..." And then more confidently "It's still nothing to do with you. You hate that place, that's why I go there because I'd never have to deal with you. I dress as a girl for myself, if I go the way I am then I get teased, beaten up or attacked. So I may as well dress up. Face it, you think I look good But it's still nothing to do with you"

All you could hear was their manic breathing as neither spoke after this outburst. Marik felt the grip on his wrists loosen so he lowered his arms, but Malik made no move to let him pass, so he just stood in front of him, avoiding his gaze as he finally released what he'd been thinking since this began.

"You realise that the only difference between Katie and me is a wig and a dress. That's it, and yet you didn't recognise me."

"Hikari-"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that, you have no right"

Malik raised an eyebrow mockingly "Because I didn't recognise you in a skirt?"

He was completely missing the point "The clothing doesn't matter. Yami would know, even Bakura would know if Ryou did it. In fact they both know because they do do it, and they saw and realised instantly that-"

"That's because the two of them are obsessed with the midgets they hardly even let them out of their sights"

"Unlike you. You don't care what I do, where I am or who I'm with so long as there's food on the table and I clean up your mess"

Marik froze at the bitterness in his own voice, it didn't go unnoticed to Malik either as he scoffed tilting Mariks face up to embarrass him further, "You're beginning to sound like a nagging girlfriend Hikari"

"Isn't that what you wanted Katie to be?" Marik wasn't going to be the only one humiliated in this situation. He apparently succeeded in his aim, Malik stopped dead still as he fully realised the fact that every embarrassing thing he'd said to Katie, which was an extreme low point on it's own, he had actually said to Marik. He also seemed to just realise that Marik was still dressed in his disguise, and that the girl who had confused him so was in front of him and he didn't like the feeling he got when he realised this. He grabbed the wig and tore it off before he began pulling at the dress.

"Take it off"

Marik fought the hands that were pulling at him, allowing the wig to fall but determined to not end up standing in just his underwear "Let go and calm-"

"I said take it off"

This would be an awkward situation to explain if anyone were to walk in now. Marik was still pressed against the wall, hair dishevelled after being hidden beneath a wig all evening, and a torn dress that hung around his hips. Malik looked at the wig in his hands, before throwing it aside, Marik sighed resignedly

"Are we done?

Malik didn't let his disbelief show on his face. Marik had dressed up as a girl and had made him fall in- well made him like her...a lot and now he was acting like it meant nothing and it could simply be shaken off as a simple, uncomplicated misunderstanding. Personally, Malik had never felt more complicated. "...Are we done?"

"You know now and I'm not going to dress up as Katie again. Let's just put it behind us and-"

As Marik went to leave, a sudden thought came to Malik and he grabbed him by the arm once again "Hold on just a second"

Marik spun back "What?"

"...You kissed me..."

Oh crap.

Malik stared at the boy, expecting an answer.

"Well?"

"...I hoped you'd forgotten about that"

Malik laughed darkly "Not quite"He pulled Marik into him and brushed his hair back with his free hand "You obviously knew it was me. But you still kissed me"

Marik turned to leave again "Just forget about that-" but he was cut off as he was shoved down on the bed and a hand wrapped around his throat, not choking him but keeping him there.

"You liked it"

"Please, I've had better"

Malik shifted so he was straddling the smaller, making sure he couldn't move "You enjoyed it. Are you gay Hikari?"

"I'm not gay" The blush that he could feel spread across his face was not helping his argument. He couldn't resist as a firm hand turned his head to look directly into the face above him which was wearing that bloody smirk again.

"Are you sure about that"

Marik decided to adopt a smirk of his own "I'm sure. I guess you'd say I'm Bi. If they're interested and I like the look of them, then I'll sleep with them...if I feel like it"

Malik knew that for some reason Marik was looking for a reaction, but he wasn't going to show his hurt,annoyance anger or whatever it was to him, so he simply raised eyebrow "Oh so you're a slutty little Hikari are you?"

"Not slutty enough to sleep with-" Malik shut him up by kissing him. Marik cursed himself as he offered no resistance, it took all he had not to moan when Malik pulled away with an even bigger smirk.

"You're still saying you didn't enjoy it"

Marik was still breathing raggedly which lessened the effect of his retort "You're the one who keeps doing it"

Well obviously, thought Malik, I want you to admit you like it so I can...ahem "Answer my question"

"Would you let me go already"

Malik shook his head with laughter, and took off his shirt, using it too tie Mariks hands to the bedposts despite feeble attempts to stop him "I'm much stronger than you, if I want to keep you here then you're not going anywhere"

The knot was tight, on finding this Marik felt the first stab of genuine panic in his gut.

"Fuck you"

"I'm going to be the one doing the fucking. Now tell me, have you had sex before?"

Okay now it was full blown panic "Excuse me?"

"I may not have fucked a guy before but I'm not an idiot. I know they need preparing, and I'm not going to extend that courtesy to you if you keep refusing to answer my questions"

So it seems his Yami had actually lost his mind with anger, he had to get away somehow, and quickly "Let me go-"

"Don't struggle Hikari. You're scared? So you're still a virgin-"

"Would you mind your own fucking business"

"Oh Hikari Pretty...I thought it upset you that we didn't have a relationship like the others? So I'm making it my business so that-"

"This isn't what I meant-" Marik was forced to swallow the rest of his sentence as Maliks tongue plunged into his mouth and started toying with his own. There was no way to resist and so once again Marik didn't, he kissed back , not sure what else he could do and really unsure as to where this situation was going to end up. He groaned as his bottom lip was bitten and pulled gently and hands rubbed gentle circles on his hips.

Mariks brain was foggy from lack of oxygen when the lips left his, so he didn't really realise that Malik was lining his surprisingly hard length up with his entrance. He didn't even know when he'd even taken his trousers off but obviously that wasn't the problem at hand the problem was the naked and extremely sexy man about to near rape him "What the hell-"

"Are you a virgin?"

Marik tried to steady his voice "Malik-" he was cut off with a stern "Answer me or I'm just going to go right on in" Now the fear was wholly real. Malik wasn't blinking, it hardly even seemed like he was breathing, and Marik did not doubt that he would hurt him if he didn't comply.

"Have you or have you not had sex Marik...tell me!"

Marik couldn't be sure if that was the first time Malik had ever addressed him by name, he took a breath and stated the truth

"I have"

Marik half screamed as Malik forced his way in with all his strength, not holding back. The pain was unbearable, it was true, Marik wasn't a virgin but never had he been entered so suddenly and without any...an uncontrolled sob left his lips and Malik paused and held still for a moment giving him little, but some relief.

Marik looked up with watery eyes full of an unnameable emotion "You said...if I answered..."

Malik cut him off with a quick but deep kiss.

It was an easy way to stop unanswerable questions it seemed.

Malik hadn't intended to do it, but hearing that his Hikari, that's right his Hikari had been taken by others...didn't settle well with him. Well...he may as well continue now right?

"Guys and girls?" When Marik only nodded, Malik pulled out and thrust in against harshly, causing another stifled scream "Tell me"

"Yes, both"

Another thrust.

"Have you slept with Yugi or Ryou?"

"Are you kidd-" Another thrust, another scream "No I haven't for gods sake"

Malik couldn't hold back the sigh of relief, but quickly covered it up with another thrust and asked what he had wanted to know for hours "And how about that guy in the club?"

Silence.

Marik wasn't sure he could take much more of the pain. He was definitely bleeding and it felt like he was being split in two. If Malik kept asking questions like these then the pain wouldn't be over any time soon.

Another thrust "Have you slept with that ass at the club?"

"Yes"

"More than once?"

Marik couldn't hold back the sobs any more.

He cried, from pain, fear and hurt that this was how things had ended up.

Malik winced as if in pain himself.

He didn't want to hurt his Hikari, that wasn't his intention he was just messed up and didn't know how else to express or figure out the turmoil of feelings inside of him. But he knew that this wasn't going to help, he leant down and licked and kissed the tears away. He held him close and whispered into his ear his plea "Just tell me, have you slept with him more-"

"No...just the once. Everyone...just once"

Good. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Marik looked up into lust filled eyes, knowing that his eyes probably showed the same alongisde intense pain...he'd suffered this much there was no point in stopping now

"..yes..."

Before Marik had even finished sounding out the word Malik pulled out and turned him over so that he was lying on his front and then entered him as quickly as before, returning to his thrusting but slightly less harshly than before.

Marik continued to squirm and writhe below him but this only encouraged the man pounding into him. Marik gripped the pillow below and released his cries into that so that they were muffled, however the pain was lessening and small amounts of pleasure were building up inside him with the regular thrusts. Pleasure increased as a certain spot was struck every time, he felt like he was burning up from the inside, completely full.

Malik tasted and bit into Mariks neck, shoulder and back, marking him in any way he could before he snaked his arm around the small ones waist and grasped the wilting erection. Small hands slapped at his to release his hold but he only gripped harder, determined to make Marik come from this assault. That way he knew there was some enjoyment for him.

He matched his speed to that with which he was using to rub Mariks erection, taking care not to hurt him anymore than he already was. Despite the pillow he could hear the moans and whimpers from his partner which spurred him on.

Alongside his regular thrusts it didn't take too long for his Hikari to reach his limit, and as Marik splattered the sheets below him, the tightening around Maliks own length meant he followed soon after, releasing into his Hikari, an act he never thought he'd do. He pulled out and flopped down on his back looking at the ceiling whereas Marik curled into a ball, not looking at his Yami. Malik looked over at the curled figure and saw blood between his legs.

Shit.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry-"

"No. You're not"

Malik thought carefully and realised "You're right" He wasn't sorry.

"I don't want you to be here when I wake up"

Malik nodded, knowing Marik didn't see it, and allowed himself some sleep after what had been a long, long night.

…

…

Malik woke up to find that somehow whilst sleeping both he and Marik had rolled towards each other and were now lying entangled in each others arms. Malik stroked the bundle of hair that rested just under his chin and tightened his arms around the figure, enjoying the sensations.

He was beginning to understand now.

Marik woke up embracing the warmth until he realised what and who it was.

Both boys looked at each other with raw emotions...Marik the first to speak "I thought I told you-"

"I want to be with you"

These words shocked them both, but Malik kept his little ones gaze, determined to see this through.

Marik wasn't sure what he had just heard "Excuse me?"

Malik thought about his words carefully"I think that we both need to figure out what we are to each other after...this whole thing. So will you be with me whilst we do that?"

What shocked them more was the quiet "Why not" that was Mariks response.

...

...


End file.
